Overheard
by Vision5
Summary: Implied slash, underage sex, and cursing. If you don't like any of these don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. Warning: Lots of implied things. This was suppose to be funny, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Well, enjoy.  
  
Overheard  
  
By: Vision  
  
It was the worst snowstorm of the year and unfortunately several members of Young Justice were now trapped in the cave because of it. Again, unfortunately, there was also nothing to do. And, as everyone knows, when young heroes are stuck in one place with nothing to do things can get very interesting.  
  
"Imp, let go of that RIGHT NOW!" Crash.  
  
"No I had it FIRST." Grunting. Crash.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing?" Asked an upset Cassandra Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl, followed by Cissie Jones, a.k.a. Arrowette.  
  
The two young males blushed as the girls stared at them in annoyance.  
  
"Umm.." Superboy started.  
  
"We were..." Bart continued, uncharacteristically slow.  
  
"You were trying to break into Robins files again weren't you." Cissie didn't even make it sound like a question.  
  
"No, no, no." Bart and Kon shook their heads frantically and tried to look innocent, but the girls didn't believe it.  
  
"I cant believe you two," Cassie had her hands on her hips and giving the boys a very annoyed mother hen look. "Robin already told you that you couldn't look at those files because they were classified."  
  
"Well he gets to look at them all the time why cant we?" Bart shot back.  
  
"Because Bart," Cissie decided to put her two cents in, "that computer is tied into the one at the Batcave. Oh don't give me that look, Robin has told us that enough times. That computer is only for monitor duty or in your two's case to play video games." Having said her piece she strode foreword and started pushing buttons to try and turn off the computer. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention and pushed the wrong buttons. The next thing the YJ team heard was,  
  
"...still can't believe it."  
  
Every member of YJ had the look of 'Oh SHIT'.  
  
"I know, but it's not my fault." YJ looked at each other as they recognized Robins' voice. "And I really wish the older couples would stop staring at us, O.K. ME every time we go to class."  
  
"Well you can understand their point of view bro, you and Steph are the youngest couple there."  
  
Back in the YJ cave Superboy was snickering. He then reached out and pressed a series of buttons so they could talk and still listen in on the conversation.  
  
"So Wonder Boy does have a social life." Superboy was still snickering. "What the hell do you think your doing." Superboy grabbed Cissie wrist as he reached to turn off the computer. "This is an invasion of their privacy." Cissie was annoyed with Kon's attitude.  
  
"I can understand that bro, but still it sucks just going to the Lamaze classes, and it sucks more when all the older couples are giving me dirty looks."  
  
Kon dropped Cissie's wrist when he heard this.  
  
"Did he just say," Cassie's eyes were huge, "Lamaze classes?!?!?!?!"  
  
"And it's not just the classes that suck," Robin's voice continued, "the cravings she's been having while I'm on patrol are starting to drive me NUTS! You know the other night I was in the middle of stopping a minor gang war when I hear on my communicator 'Robbie, I need Double chocolate fudge ice cream, with cookies NOW!'. A guy nearly got a good shot at me as I was trying to recover from her demand. Having a pregnant girlfriend sucks and sucks big."  
  
"I know its hard baby bro, but soon it will be all over, and life can get back to being relatively normal."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Every member of YJ's eyes were huge.  
  
"He...he got his...girlfriend...pregnant????" Kon squeaked, looking as shocked as everyone else.  
  
"There has to be a mistake," Cassie was shaking her head. "Robin would never let something like...like that happen." She looked ready to pass out.  
  
"Wow." Was all Bart could say, staring in amazement at the console.  
  
"So Boy wonder are you coming to the next Titian party at the resort? Jesse's was asking for you. She really wants you to do that little back trick on her again."  
  
YJ once again had that shocked look on their faces.  
  
"I told you bro, I'm never going to one of those parties again. There nothing but a huge excuse for you guys to have an orgy."  
  
Superboy fell out of the chair he was sitting on at that comment.  
  
"Come on baby bro, you enjoyed it the last time you were there."  
  
"Ya, but I just don't feel comfortable over there."  
  
"If your talking about the whole protection issue Robin you know you can come to me or Roy for condoms."  
  
Kon was gasping he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Ya right, no way in hell am I going to Harper for condoms."  
  
"Some of the other girls have been asking about you if you don't wanna enjoy Jesse's company."  
  
"Na its ok, big bro." Laughter. "Besides, if I even go near another girl at one of those parties, Jesse grabs me steals my cuffs and then...you know what she did bro."  
  
Chuckling. "Ya, I do. Man I didn't even know that was possible to do in that position."  
  
Back at the cave everyone was sitting, afraid they'd fall over from what they were hearing. At the last comment Superboy hit the console.  
  
"No we don't know what she did, explain it in great detail, NOW."  
  
Cassie smacked Kon upside the head for that comment.  
  
"Speedsters." Robin said with a happy little sigh.  
  
"I know. There are times at those parties I really wish Wally wasn't married."  
  
Bart's eyes looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull at that comment.  
  
"Man I wish I was young again. No worries, except the occasional crazy with a robot, nice empty rooms, a speedster going through puberty." Sigh.  
  
"Are they really that bad?"  
  
Laughter. "You just wait, baby bro. When Bart's body finally wakes up you won't be able to peal him off with a spatula. They want it all day, everyday, anywhere, and any position. There were days I'd wake up and Wally would be in my bed, and boy was he creative when he was horny." More laughter.  
  
YJ stared at Bart for a second and then scooted away from him. Bart's face was bright red.  
  
"The rug burns that guy gave me." Sigh.  
  
"I'll be happy to give him to you guys when he goes through puberty." Robin offered.  
  
"Na, all good little Robin's need to get a few rug burn's from their speedster friends. I even heard that Bat's and the original Flash had something going on."  
  
Bart looked ready to pass out.  
  
"So you sure you don't wanna go?" The voice was fading as if walking away.  
  
"Ya I'm sure."  
  
And silence ruled in YJHQ. Every single one had huge round eyes. No one could say a word.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"So do you think they enjoyed that?" Tim Drake, a.k.a. Robin asked, turning the console off.  
  
"Oh I'm sure they loved it." Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Nightwing said grinning.  
  
Laughter. "I warned them not to go messing with my files. And where the hell did you come up with that comment 'that back trick of yours'? Pure genius."  
  
"It's your fault, saying all Titan parties are an excuse to have an orgy." Dick then wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist and leaned his head on Tim's shoulder. "Like I would ever cheat on you." And gave Tim's cheek a peck.  
  
"Hmm." Tim sighed happily, enjoying Dick's warmth against his back.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs, and create a few 'back tricks' of our own?" Dick whispered into Tim's ear.  
  
"Mm, love to." And allowed himself to be lead out of the cave by the man he loved. 


End file.
